


【斯哈SSHP】 Unspoken Love

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 设定：灵魂羁绊/伴侣视角：Snape第一人称预警：主要人物死亡情节
Kudos: 8





	【斯哈SSHP】 Unspoken Love

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：灵魂羁绊/伴侣  
> 视角：Snape第一人称  
> 预警：主要人物死亡情节

一  
我第一眼见到那个男孩的时候就觉得有些糟。

当然也包括那双绿眼睛的影响，但是还有一些发生在我灵魂深处的质变，这是一种直接作用在灵魂上的魔法。Dumbledore都能够将爱界定为一种伟大的魔法，那么这种灵魂上的相互羁绊自然更是。

我此前一直无法理解这种第一眼决定的灵魂羁绊究竟是如何作用，但是我也明白这个世界上不是所有事情都要弄得清楚，求知欲让我取得了今日的成就，但是同时我的理性、力不从心以及生活或者是情感上的需求会提醒我在适当的时候做正确的事。

毕竟在此之前这一切被我隔绝在我的世界之外。而今遭遇逼迫我不得不迈出我的领域。我得说他的眼睛的确和他的母亲很像。他的母亲是我为数不多的好友，说实话我不知道好友这个词是否足以说明我对他的母亲的感情。又或者是否能够容纳我对他母亲的感情。

这是一个俗套又毫无波澜的故事，一个小女孩以她的热情和友善拯救了一个遭遇家庭不幸的男孩，他们成为了朋友，最终却因为走上了不同的道路而决裂。但是应该承认的是，她的存在使我远离了一种孤独，却又让我陷入另一种孤独。总之，人与人之间的联系，对我来说成为了一种需要承担的责任。这十几年来我想了很多，后来我终于说服自己，相互亏欠的形式似乎还能够让我与逝去的死者们存在些微的交流。这让我在漫长的黑夜里多少有了一点的安慰。

我是爱着他的母亲的。但是如果非要将这种爱作出一个性质上的归属，我又将落入一种迷失。许多人以为我对她是情人之爱，但我鄙夷这种说法。我并不认为谁的爱一定比谁的高贵，但是我从灵魂上屈服于她，以至于我认为这辈子我不会与其他的任何人建立灵魂上的联系。

如今，我才又重新理解了什么叫做迫不得已世事难料。即使这个想法有些自说自话的固执，在常人的眼里又有些无甚必要，但是我坚持地认为我与Harry·Potter绝非良配。我与他母亲的交情意味着我们在年龄上的隔阂，我们是两代人。在涌动的世界里，人与人的关系被各自的立场摧残，个人命运都被裹挟进历史的洪流而显得渺茫，他还那么小，他的眼里有光，光延伸着梦想。他未来可期，不应与过去纠缠。

当然，即使我与Harry·Potter之间诞生了这样的连结，我也绝无半点屈服的意愿。这种事态的转折出乎我意料的原因在于，我此生无有再与任何人灵魂深交的打算，而即使有，也不应是这个孩子。我耳闻过，这种羁绊在魔法界被视为是最珍贵的伴侣关系，其余的一切世俗之观点都必须为之让步。也就是说即使是最为荒诞的乱丨伦在这样的情况下都是情有可原，甚至能够被送上祝福。我向来对此不屑一顾，魔法力量的存在使得生殖屏障成为笑谈，而巫师们绝无可能放下身段与诸如巨怪或者妖精等魔法生物媾丨和。从物种存在的本质就足以击垮这种爱情幻想小说里虚构的一往无前的勇气。

而当我见到Harry·Potter，感受到这种两人的捆绑之后，我相信这个男孩也必有所感。他在人群中第一眼就找到了我。但我也相信他的阅历和年纪不足以去理解这是什么。这是我唯一却绝对强大的胜算。

就我所知，传说中的梅林和亚瑟之间就存在这样的联系，以至于将这二人之间的情谊抹上几分香艳的色彩。而她与Harry·Potter的父亲，James·Potter之间也存在这样的联系，这就是我最后选择放手的原因。好在James·Potter是一个足够托付的人，就算我再如何厌恶他，在这一点上我却不得不承认。据说Dumbledore与他的命运宿敌Gellert·Grindelwald 之间也有这种联系。但是这二人出乎意料地竟然是不死不休的死敌。

我将自己所知的案例翻来覆去研究了几遍——并非所有都是有情人终成眷属的完美结局，敌人也能够成为亲密关系的另一代名词。这很好，我不再需要去爱上她生命延续的另一种形式，无需畏惧是否会带来另一种新的孤独。

我灵魂的另一半尚且年幼，他不会懂得激烈情绪的具体形态是爱还是恨，他还有很大的成长空间，我有足够多的方法将他引导为世人们所期待的样子。他不会陷入与我相同的孤独。

我满意地如此决定，那时候我认真地以为自己找到了一种另辟蹊径的方法。

二  
我相信第一堂课上我给这个孩子足够的坏印象。我看不惯他与他的那些Gryffindor的小朋友们嘻嘻哈哈，这会让我想起他父亲当年面对世界时理所当然的模样。

非常轻而易举，三个问题。我看得到还未上课之前，我走进课堂时他眼睛里忽然热烈的光芒。这很正常，正如我能够轻而易举地感知我们之间的灵魂羁绊，而那个孩子必然对此也有所反应。

最直接的表现是他会从内心地想要同我亲近。而我必须在他没有明白之前残忍地无视。或者说践踏这种慕孺之情。我以为会很难，毕竟他向我投来期许的眼神时我当真忍不住想要回应。然而实际上，摔碎一个花瓶比起细心呵护和防止它被不幸的风险击碎更为简单。凡事只要开了一个头，接下来的所有事情就如同滑坡上下坠的巨石，想法和猜测会是助长隔阂的能量。我看见这个孩子的眼里埋下了怀疑与猜忌的种子，而谎言之花终将会绽放。

那天夜里我回到宿舍，心里蔓延了一股不属于我的委屈。它酸涩到近乎要令人落泪，而撇除酸涩的部分，落泪的冲动并非来自这另一位主人的情绪，而是我的大脑里控制情感的部分在无声的谴责。这有些出乎我的意料，毕竟我从来不知道这种灵魂羁绊会成为情绪沟通的桥梁。甚至能够对我产生影响。

这很糟糕。

理智告诉我，我或许应该立刻向那位睿智的老人告知此事，获得帮助也好或者是其他为了这个男孩好的措施。但是我很快就抑制住这个冲动，因为我明白这个自以为慈悲为怀的老人对救世主超乎寻常的溺爱将会导致我的退让。这段联系将不再是我的秘密，而会让我与这个男孩公开地绑定，这不是我应得的，我不应以他的光芒为自己加冕。

在我为往事感到歉疚的同时，我对这种联系感到轻蔑与不屑。它像是一种发生在一切之前的注定，让人的努力和价值都成为宿命论的互为因果，而情感不应该如此廉价地下结论，它还导致其他非此种命定联系者的情感变得一文不值。我不愿自己向那个孩子有所偏颇，但是有时候又会忍不住向他投以注视，这让我有一种失控的愤怒感。因此我试图劝服自己，受到这种联系的影响是极为地情有可原，我的肉体确实地向我的大脑屈服，而我大脑的运动必须屈服于另一种生理结构的机械运动，也就是这种融入我血液之中的对另一个人的忠诚。这就是为什么我的行动有时候不服从于我的意志。

我开始为阻断这种交流而寻找方法。好在我对大脑封闭术有所了解，它类似于在自己的真实想法和情绪外加装一个隔绝的保护层，再在其上放置那些虚假又眼花缭乱的记忆。骗过他人的前提是骗过自己。我将那些苦闷与涩然放入胸腔最里层，用心脏的跳动一层层封印，用肉体的强大去定义精神上的无敌。他不会接收到从我这里传递的任何信息。

这种做法让我荒诞如同他被阳光打落的阴影，因他而生，却永远不属于同一位面，他所有的鲜活姿态被我的漆黑所吞噬。

在Hogwarts的十几年又长又短，我熟悉这里每一片砖墙，我以为或许从此我将在这雨季连绵时阴冷、阳光普照时和煦的气候下继续埋没我最大的秘密。但是这个孩子永远能够刷新我的想法。在接下来的日子里，我不断地发现，并非那个男孩的所有情绪波动都能够如实地传递到我这里来。我傲慢地否定自己的失落，因为我从来就不是一个小偷，为着一些小恩小惠的收获而欣喜。我得说那给我得生活带来了暂时的安宁，不需要琢磨那个孩子的心理健康问题。我可是一个魔药学的教授，绝非什么幼崽培养中心的心理医生。

之后我新奇地发现，只要我走到这个男孩的视野范围内，我的内心就会接受到一种复杂情绪。我不愿意去分析，就当是捕捉到了他的逃离。因为他已经开始下意识地去躲避我的目光。他害怕我，这就够了。

而复活节时的事情让我震怒。在我得知Hogwarts有巨怪进入之后，我按照Dumbledore的要求去确认复活石的状态。但是这个过程中，从灵魂的另一端传播过来的恐惧简直要击碎我的防御，我有了一个极为不安的猜测。我努力说服自己应该相信其他人的能力，但是仍然在不慎之下被三头犬咬伤。然而这都比不上去确认这个男孩的安危。直到我赶到现场，那个孩子惊魂未定地站在昏迷的巨怪旁，这种情况下还要维持大脑封闭术，对我来说是极为困难的，我只好通过扣分来转移注意力，顺便发泄过载的情绪。离开之前我看见那个男孩注意到我的伤处，我控制不住自己在他担忧与怀疑的目光下落荒而逃。

三  
一般情况下，从另一端传递的情绪都能够成为我判断这个男孩状态的信号。这个假期内基本并未有什么情绪传递过来，这让我可以伪装无事发生。但在他生日的当天我明确地品味出了一些伤心。我就知道他那个该死的姨父姨母不会好好对待那个孩子。然而我做不了太多的事情，只能够安慰自己，起码这个男孩在麻瓜界是安全的。这很好，在生命安全上，比起这个男孩在Gryffindor宿舍还令我感到安心。当然，如果出现焦急或者不安，那么就意味着这个男孩又闯祸了。

我与他的情绪——足够激烈到以至于能够被我所感知的那部分，保持着同步的猜测。不过是到开学晚宴结束之后都没能够看到这个男孩，以及接受到的断断续续的、忽高忽低的紧张中，得出这个男孩又将不让我省心这个结论。

我头疼地从Filch的手中将他与他的另一个朋友抓回自己的办公室，看着他在我的逼问下嗫嚅着说不出话时，是真的想要将他抓起来狠狠地教训一顿。不过这个时候我或许应该感谢那个红头发的Weasley，他对于退学这一事项的激烈反应成功地让那个孩子信以为真，我真希望他能够长点教训。说实话如果我有将他退学的权利，我或许就会如此处理。

从师长的角度、从她的母亲的故友的角度，我希望他离开Hogwarts，离开魔法界，离开我，离开危险。Dumbledore如此地笃定Voldemort还会卷土重来，我不想将他放置于任何可能存在危险的地方，哪怕只是一丝的可能性都无法让我接受。即使魔法界洪水滔天，他又何能肃清罪孽？

我希望他能够过上普通小孩的生活，平安地长大、读书、交女朋友、结婚，然后生下一个小孩，如同他继承他母亲的眼睛一样，他的后代身上也一定会有一部分与他相似的遗传特征。我衷心地恳求祷告梅林又或者是麻瓜信奉的上帝能够庇佑这支血脉的延续，这起码意味着作为家族树中一部分的Harry·Potter没有遗憾。没有一般人们在普通的人生中由于未曾经历而感到的遗憾。他在婴儿时期已经失去太多，神明不应继续亏欠于他。

四  
事实无数次地证明了我的所料不错。Gryffindor们从来就不懂得什么叫做安分。狼人的威胁让我提心吊胆，好在Lupin最终还是离开了学校，但是那个Gryffindor出身的校长又开始鼓捣什么三强争霸赛。在我看到火焰杯中飘出Harry·Potter的名字的时候，不可言说的恐惧从我的脊背爬入我的脑髓。

我第一次看见Dumbledore在大庭广众下露出了那么难看的脸色，而心里感受到的另一端的茫然让我稍感安慰——起码这不是这个男孩的选择。但是这不能就这么算了。我针对他、挑衅他，只希望他能够知难而退。

每个人的表情都被我仔细琢磨，但很显然不是所有人都像那个孩子一样将自己所有的情绪都写在脸上。到这里我或许要多说一句，Gryffindor在表情管理上真的应该向Slytherin学习。在我发现阅读他的情绪不是我的专有权利之后，我的怅然若失让我有些不那么地成熟，我开始乐此不彼地出现在他的面前，用不符合我年龄的幼稚挑衅一个成长中的孩子，每当感受到他的情绪因我而波动之后将给予我极大的成就感。我想我也开始逐渐不可抑制地沉浸在这种仅有我所知的联系带来的单方感受之中，但每一次这种窃喜都在提醒我并不那么光明磊落的卑鄙行径。

在此期间，我看见了近乎是除了Gryffindor本学院以外的所有人对他的孤立，这让我感到一丝不可思议的窃喜以及愤怒，前者在于我竟然会觉得终于不再有那么多人觊觎魔法界的救世主，愤怒在于这个男孩何必为了那些软弱的友情失魂落魄。我知道自己的心态开始难以跟随自己的意愿，然而我对此无能为力。每一回饮鸩止渴的快乐，都随之痛下决心的悔过。可我下一次还敢。

我注视他的身影在巨龙喷发火焰的嘴边穿行，从人鱼的三叉戟下游过，听闻他从索命咒下死里逃生。他从水里火里来，从死亡中走向我。他的死劫亦是我的劫难，我的一生都在品味何为命数难逃。我夜行如鬼，看另有一人成为他注定的宿敌，尾随他在命途之上的踪迹，看他走向终章。爱之于我不可言说，恨之于我不可追忆。

我迟到了两个小时，Voldemort震怒，质问我的忠诚。我早就准备好了答案。他在我的大脑中搅弄翻阅，他的威势在一片瑟瑟发抖中虚假地壮大。时隔几年我再次跪倒在在一片恐怖统治之下，心却是另一人的奴仆。

五  
而我很长时间内都错料了一件事，那就是激烈的情绪带来错觉。我错的离谱。

答应教授这个孩子大脑封闭术是我犯下的最大的错误。

人的视线交流极为奇妙。甚至说不清这种交流是通过什么介质，以至于让那些庞大如星云的思想发生最激烈的碰撞。我接触过许许多多的目光，Dumbledore的睿智、Voldemort的残暴、Lucius的打量和算计、James·Potter的轻浮与鄙夷、Lily的热情与纯粹……如果所有的对话都只能通过文字的交互来完成，言语的交流就太过沉重。而人的价值则变得单薄。唇与唇的碰触尽管能够吐露出精妙的犀辣词句，却抵不住眼睫之间轻巧的一个抬眸。正如我无法抵挡那个孩子对我的倔强凝望。

他以为他在向我屈服。其实不是的，是我臣服于他。

我看着他在我眼前，被我穿透的视线压垮。我知道他是很难抵御我的，天然地对我难以抵挡。我看他一次次地摔倒在我的面前，像是我不会因此感到疼痛一样。但是我不能够碰触他的伤处，似乎只要我一心软就会暴露出我最大的秘密。而只要疼痛让他足够被愤怒和不解所麻木，他就无从察觉我的颤抖。

我克制地翻阅他的记忆，假装自己是那些如何从小心翼翼的期待到不解、委屈、愤怒再到自我欺瞒式的仇视的无关看客，我从这其中获得了同理心，一种被置于灵魂以外的情感磅礴窒息地笼罩了我，我才发现即使没有深嵌于彼此的羁绊，我也注定无法逃脱这种魔咒。

他是个软弱的孩子。我深深地知道这点，所以当我看见他轻而易举地陷入Voldemort的陷阱而沾沾自喜时，嫉妒已经深深地攫取了我的理智，而全然无视当初是我单方面地以如今我应该传授给他的这门魔法来截断交流。他的软弱与我如出一辙。

所以我也被他给击倒。我能够轻易地进入他正如他也完全有能力可以看穿我。那些庞大的情绪被压抑到仅漏出一丝都被这个孩子给捕捉。我害怕他因此得知什么，所以必须用恼羞成怒来掩盖手上被他抽红的伤痕，他施加在我身上的伤口会无意识地加重他的愧疚，我无视我的软弱，而Harry·Potter必须足够坚强。好在他似乎被他反击我时所看见的我的记忆吓得不清，他的大脑毫不设防宛如他坦荡地向我敞开。这种感受很让人着迷，我的灵魂深深感受到他所有的悲欢往事，如同我们本就一体。

大脑封闭术的本质是一种悲伤*。它与疼痛相关，在战栗的痛楚中保持清醒，将伤痛转为一种理智下的自我控制。那个孩子在我面前不堪一击，我意识到我的授课恐怕再难以给他带来太多的益处，而我也逐渐露出马脚。我作出了一个决定。

让那个男孩与我人生中最为不堪的回忆共处一室是我与梅林的一个赌注。我算准了时间回到房间的时候，我赌赢了。我知道他从来无法抑制对我的好奇和探究欲，色厉内荏假装粗暴对我来说更是得心应手，他的眼里蓄满了只为我一人的情绪。就当作是嘉奖，我在他仓皇的背影中品味这场赌注中胜利的孤独荣光。

六  
但他某些时候也能够给我带来惊喜。

我想不到他竟然找到了我的旧课本，将它如奉至圭。我不介意，甚至是极为欣喜于他对我的留存在那课本上的记录的言听计从。很是遗憾这一学期我不再执教他的魔药课程，否则我能够光明正大地给他一个他有史以来能够在我这里获得的最高分数，然后再用那种洋洋得意的口气告诉他，我的肯定只是出于一个魔药大师应有的自信。

但是我没有想到他太过于信奉这上面的知识——他用神锋无影将另一个孩子打伤。我很是惊恐，因为我害怕他开始变坏，我忧心忡忡，我以师长名义行家长之权，我命令他将那本不属于他的课本交还给我，最好能够因为远离我而走上正途。而孩子拙劣的狡猾又让人无可奈何。我一看就知道他在撒谎，他不安窜动的眼神，藏在背后绞结的双手，乱蹭的脚尖。可是我又听到了他心里的恋恋不舍。

禁闭。

我简单粗暴地宣判了对他的惩罚，可耻地用我的错误为彼此的软弱买单，放纵自己贴近那个向我弯腰的高尚灵魂。

我同时惊叹于Dumbledore为这个伟大计划的付出。他不愧是一个最成功的政客。我绝无半点贬损这个老人的意思。所有的失去和得到都被量化，化为他煽动人心的伟大宏图。Voldemort和福吉对他的忌惮极有道理，连自己的死亡都能够化身为计划的一环，这让我敬佩也感到心惊。他的不择手段在某种程度上与Voldemort相似，我开始相信他在年少时与统治过欧洲的Gellert·Grindelwald曾是好友这一传言。可也就是这么一个算无遗策的老人用他绝无可能被反驳的语气告诉我，Harry·Potter最终必须去死。自愿去死。

这算什么？

我在愤怒后感到茫然，我质问他，他却反问我开始喜欢那个男孩了吗。

我与这个男孩之间的关系终于不得不破土而出。室内昏暗，银白的牡鹿是唯一的光源。我看它跃入漫天星斗，碎裂仿佛掷地有声。今夜的风没有很凉，将窗外的喧嚣也带了进来。我强迫自己不要陷入这无济于事的情感宣泄，却震惊地发现他的眼里蓄满泪水。

他凝视着自己焦黑的手，然后告诉我这种关系意味着什么。传说人有双面，而神对此感到嫉恨而将其一切为二，终其一生都要去寻找遗失的另一半*。这种说法真实得可笑，我说不清自己究竟是否有那么一丁点的悔过，或许我从一开始就不该独自沉醉于那种与世隔绝的孤独，我终于也将他带入这悔与恨的构陷。

这个世界不是非要谁不可。我幻想过带着那个男孩过着抛却一切的生活，什么Voldemort什么Dumbledore，威胁这个男孩安危的最大因素是他对这个世界负有的拯救义务。我可以为他苟且、为他豁出一切，但更希望他活。可是他希望更多的人活。

Dumbledore死了之后，校长室陈列上了他的画像，关上门之后他仿佛又真正地活了过来。但也只是仿佛。Voldemort或许不会明白，有些人死了，可是智慧是不会死的。他对死亡的畏惧让他连地狱都不可得门而入。

我还记得，那一天的雪夜，温度很低，很冷。我漂浮在上空，让我的牡鹿去找他。我已经快想不起来上一次顺从自己内心意愿做的事情是什么了。它的步子极为轻快，好像它也知道自己要去找的对象究竟是谁。我远远地看见了阔别了几个月的男孩，他脏兮兮，很狼狈，眼睛亮得却像是冬夜的星，越是寒冷的时候越是要发光。一如我当年第一次见到他的模样。我将守护神唤回自己的身边，它温驯而依恋地看着我，那个男孩摸过的部位好似还有余温。

我在寒冷中没有待多久，黑魆魆的森林是涌动着的波浪。两个重逢的男孩洋溢着他们这个年纪才会有的苦中作乐，我的男孩站在一旁，他一脸羡慕地看着红发的Weasley和Gryffindor万事通小姐的相拥。我不知道那个时候他的心里是谁，只是想了想当初他在阳光下亲吻那个女孩的模样。

风刀如割，长夜将破。我的目力所及之处将有光芒洒落，我离开了，没有回头。

七  
死亡降临于我是一种必然。我熟悉我现在身处的地方，这是我上一次近乎要丧命的地方。那个男孩的父亲二十多年前的良心发现让我从狼人的口下逃脱，而Voldemort平静且得意离开的脚步给出了我结局的答案。我看着漆黑脏乱的屋顶，与我幼年时候的家很是相似。我最经常做的事情是拿着我母亲的魔杖对准了那些蒙头乱飞的苍蝇，那时候的我觉得它们胡乱而毫无目的的飞舞不如坠落。现在的我也正在坠落，我无暇顾及以往的人生，却也觉得与这趋光且潦潦而飞的小虫别无两样。很快，我知道我的尸体上也会降落下童年时被我作为打发时光而折腾小虫。我没有什么力气地想着，死亡之上能够孕育生的希望也算是不错。

Nagini的攻击避无可避，所伤之处也极为精准。在失血和毒素的作用下，我好像看到了我的男孩，他砸到我脸上的泪水灼烫。我或许是亏欠他一个交代的。我用尽最后的力气，将我连同昨日种种作为一个答案交给他。

看着我。我最后的私心让他眼里只有我一人的模样。光怪陆离的往事连同我正在裂解，我眼底最后剩下他的倒影，让我铭记，然后祝愿这个男孩真正大难不死，世界不死。

八  
面对这个男孩，我其实没有什么真正属于我自己的话要跟他说。Dumbledore要我转告这个男孩他最后的使命，而我必须让他得知所有的前因后果。我欣赏言语之间的艺术，却找不到什么语言的逻辑来构建我对这个男孩的情感。我其实认真地思考过，这个孩子对我来说究竟意味着什么。但是无果。毫无疑问我的确是爱着这个孩子的，这种爱只涉及真伪，无关对错。

我对这个孩子的爱高悬于我的心头，像是一块水晶。我并非要证明它有多么纯洁或者高贵。它透明如无物但确实地存在着，易碎却又坚韧地埋没在时间的冲刷之中。它倒映出我们静默的、不可宣之于口的软弱和坚强。它隐蔽，又因他而熠熠生辉。无比美丽。

死亡对我来说并不可怕，别离对我来说也只不过是一种遗憾，死亡是最后的别离，却是我与爱他之间的无数阻碍中最微不足道的一种。正如我们的灵魂距离遥远，却又相互亏欠。我还记得，在我尚且年幼的时候，在所有的遇见之前，在一切的开端之前。我坐在河边的草地上，深秋的阳光下我看见草的颜色变得枯黄而轻盈，被死亡之物包围的河流没有一同死去。那时候哗哗流淌的河水就给了我一种错觉，我看着它流向远方，流向海洋，我一厢情愿地固执认为是那河水带走了草的生命力，最终汇集于无边的生命摇篮。于是活物在我这里变得沉重而充满水渍。

如今，我终于感到自己脱离了被所爱之人搂在怀中的肉体，我的灵魂变得轻快，我顺从地投入死亡，被翠绿的河水从沉抑的孤苦中带走，汇入爱人心中的那片海。

END

*：  
1、“大脑封闭术的本质究竟是什么……哈利总共只有两次自主的控制了大脑……第一次是小天狼星的死……第二次是多比的死……最终封闭大脑的是悲伤。悲伤持续多久，大脑就可以封闭多久。”来自https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/24033308.  
2、柏拉图认为，最原始的每个人都有四眼、四耳、两双手、两双脚，跑起来非常快，因为这个人的两部分志同道合、浑然一体。这种人圆满美好而且能力很强，不过神看了却很嫉妒，便将之一分为二，变成了两个人。从此以后，人们为了追求圆满的生命，便一生都在追求另外一半。


End file.
